Electric vehicles have received limited acceptance among the general public in the United States.
Two types of motors are most used for electric vehicles. These types include series wound D.C. motors, and A.C. induction motors.
A series wound motor has good high starting torque characteristics, and is most commonly controlled by a variable duty cycle, high frequency chopping system. However, the series wound motor is a poor generator with no regeneration, unless the field coil is split from the series connection and changed to a parallel or shunt motor equivalent. Even then, the field consumes battery power, and there is no net regeneration power unless high rotational speeds can be maintained long enough to create a net benefit. Additionally, the duty cycle motor speed controller is not used for regeneration. A separate regeneration controller is needed for a series motor to gain any small possible regeneration power during deceleration. Since that is not practical, it is rarely attempted with a series motor. Another drawback is radio frequency emissions (emi) from the chopper controller.
An A.C. induction motor is used in complex systems. That motor also has limited regeneration and limited efficiency, and it requires a variable D.C. to A.C. converter to function.
Needs exist for improved propulsion and control systems that make electric vehicles more efficient and practical.